The other guy
by KODfreak
Summary: when Riley goes on a trip with Jasmine, Huey starts to get jealous. an entry in Secrets4theunderground's contest. due to popular demand, new chapters will be made. Huey/Jasmine/Riley
1. Chapter 1 Riley with Jasmine

It was a typical late afternoon. Riley was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was older now, being 16. He watched as his 18 year old brother and his 17 year old girlfriend were arguing about something.

"Jasmine, you know I don't like seeing scary movies."

"I was hoping we could see it together."

"Well, you can go see it by yourself, because I'm not going!"

"Fine!"

Riley saw Jasmine walk down the stairs. She had tears in her eyes.

"Jasmine?"

"What Riley?"

"Uh…uh, if you not goin wit anyone, then uh…, I would like ta go wit you."

Jasmine at first looked confused, but then she smiled, which made Riley's heart race.

"I'd love to go with you, Riley." She said softly. This made Riley's heart race even more. He got up off the couch, and went with Jasmine out the door. They drove to the theater. It was the same theater they snuck into, a long time ago. They parked and walked to the box office, where Jasmine was going through her purse.

"Naw Jazz, the movie is on me."

"I didn't know you could be such a gentleman, Riley."

Riley dug in his pocket and slid the money under the window.

"Two for the unknown please." Riley said as he realized who he was talking to.

"You're lucky I got two strikes, ya nigga." Ruckus said as he slid two tickets in exchange for the money.

Riley and Jasmine made their way inside the lobby of the theater, which looked a little different after they reopened it. Jasmine made some sort of frown at Riley, but Riley let out a laugh.

"Naw Jasmine, we'll buy treats from the concession stand. Ya'll think I snuck food in?"

"Well, you did last time."

"Yeah well, I ain't do that kind of stuff anymore."

They bought their food and drinks and went into the theater. The movie was indeed scary, but Riley just loved all the killing scenes. Jasmine was terrified and clanged on to Riley for the entire time. He could hear her soft, fearful moans. After the movie was over, Jasmine and Riley walked out, there was a large group of people in the lobby.

"And the winner of our prize drawing is… Jasmine Dubois!"

Jasmine squealed in excitement. She ran to where they were giving out the prize.

"Your prize, two tickets to Knott's scary farm in Buena park, California! It includes a plane ride to your own hotel room at the Knott's berry farm resort hotel! All expenses paid!"

Jasmine squealed again as the man handed her the tickets.

"Jasmine, when did you enter the contest?" Riley asked.

"When you went to go buy all our food."

Riley and Jasmine went back into the car and started driving back to their houses. Jasmine kept talking about how much fun she and Huey would have on the trip. They pulled over across the street from Riley's house. They both got out of the car.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies, Riley." Jasmine said. She then gave Riley a big, warm hug. Riley blushed as this happened.

"Good bye Riley." She said as she went to her house. Riley also walked back to his house.

The next day, Riley was playing video games down in the living room. Jasmine came running through the door, and ran up the stairs to Huey. Riley could hear their conversation.

"Huey guess what?"

"The economy is better?"

"No."

"Political prisoners are now free?"

"World peace was declared?"

"No, I won a contest, and both of us are going to Knott's scary farm in California!"

"Who said we're both going?"

"But… I won two tickets."

"Well, maybe one of your parents can go."

"You don't want to go with me?" Jasmine asked with tears in her eyes.

"You know I hate theme parks."

"Huey! I can't believe you!"

Jasmine ran down the stairs loudly crying. Riley noticed her crying, paused the game, and walked over to her.

"Why you cryin?" 

"Huey said he doesn't want to go with me on the trip!" she said, while crying in Riley's arms.

"Well, I'm free to go."

Jasmine looked up at Riley's face.

"Riley, that's very sweet of you, but we would have to share a bed."

"I don't mind."

"Well in that case, of course you can come! Pack your things and be ready for tomorrow!" 

"iight."

Jasmine left while Riley ran upstairs and set out some clothes for the trip. Huey noticed him.

"What are you doing? You're not going on that trip with Jasmine, are you?"

"You betta believe it nigga! You was treatin her all bad, then she comes crying to me. You betta learn how to take care of your gurl, Huey."

Huey just gave Riley a deep scowl.

"I swear Riley. If you lay a finger on her, or if something bad happens to her, then I will rip your mother fucking balls off."

Riley gulped. He then continued to set out his cloths.

"So now you love her."

"I do, I just don't like the things we do together."

The next day Riley woke up to Jasmine's voice.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Riley woke up with Jasmine's face close to his. She giggled as Riley was startled.

"Ready for our big day?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." He said as he noticed his Granddad come in his room.

"Your little friend told me all about it. So I packed your suitcase for you. Your flight leaves in a few hours, so you better getcho ass ready!"

As he left the room Riley could hear him singing.

"He's leaving. He's leeeaving. He's leaving. Whoo!"

Jasmine followed Riley downstairs and watched as he ate his breakfast. Robert already had called a cab, and it was waiting for him and Jasmine. Huey came over to say good bye to Jasmine. He kissed and then hugged her. As he was hugging her, Huey pointed to Riley, pointed to Jasmine, and then made a slit throat signal at Riley. He let her go. Riley and Jasmine grabbed their bags, and went into the cab. They watched as everyone waved goodbye to them. Jasmine turned at Riley and said:

"We are going to have so much fun on this trip!" 

"Yeah, I guess so."

A/N: the next chapters will come in the next 10 days.


	2. Chapter 2 the trip

Their Taxi eventually reached Wuncler airport. Riley and Jasmine grabbed their things, and went into the airport. They first went through customs, X-ray scanners, the works. They waited for their plane to arrive at the terminal. After waiting awhile, the plane finally got into the terminal. Riley and Jasmine were the first to board, for their tickets included first class seating. They sat in there comfortable chairs. They sat in the front seats of the plane.

Riley watched in surprise as the in flight movie was Soul plane 2. The plane was better than most airplanes, due to the high quality food service. Hours later, Jasmine fell asleep on Riley's lap. As the plane was landing, Riley woke Jasmine up.

"Jasmine, Jasmine!"

Jasmine slowly woke up.

"What is it Riley?"

"We've landed."

"Oh."

Jasmine got up off of Riley and collected her belongings from the overhead compartment. They both grabbed their luggage and departed from the plane. As they were walking, they saw a man holding up a sign that said Freeman/Dubois on it. Jasmine showed the man the tickets.

"Right this way, your chariot awaits."

Jasmine's face lit up as they saw a limo parked on the curb. She and Riley excitingly entered the limo, which drove them to the hotel. After Riley and Jasmine checked into the hotel, they immidiently ran up to their room, which was on the top floor, giving them a breath taking view of Knott's berry farm. Riley turned over to Jasmine. She kept talking about how much fun they would both have that night, while Riley kept staring into her big, green eyes that looked like a beautiful valley, much like the ones you would see on a raisin box.

"Hello? Riley."

"Oh! Uh, yes?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry, I kinda zoned out there."

"I asked you if you think I should where my cloths I got on, or if I should where my other outfits."

"Naw, you look pretty now."

"Aww, thank you Riley. You're so sweet." She answered, hugging him.

To wait for Knott's scary farm to begin, Jasmine and Riley decided to take a look around. Jasmine looked at all the shops, while Riley started to get hungry.

"Yo Jazz, I'm starting to feel hungry. You wanna go to the Mrs. Knott's chicken buffet?"

"But, fried chicken is murder."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, I guess I'll have salad there."

"Alright"

The two went inside, grabbed a tray, and went to the food. Riley grabbed a couple legs of chicken, while Jasmine made herself a salad, and some other foods. They sat down at a table. While Jasmine ate her food, Riley kept staring at her.

"What is it Riley?"

"Uh, nothing."

Riley could here Jasmine giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me!"

"You think I'm pretty."

Riley blushed and looked embarrassed. Jasmine giggled again.

"Well, I think you look handsome, Riley." Jasmine said softly, which made Riley's face red. They finished their food and headed over to the grand entrance. With their tickets, the actually entered on the left side of the entrance, near the guest services building. Once they entered the turnstiles, (There tickets were good for two visits.) Jasmine instantly held Riley's hand, which made his cheeks turn read once again. He basked in the soft texture of her beautifully crafted hand. Riley went through ghost town scare zone to get to where he wanted to go first. Riley heard Jasmine scream and bury herself into Riley's chest. Riley didn't understand why, but he liked the way Jasmine screamed. It sounded so soft and innocent, which he felt strangely aroused. They made their way to the first event of the night, which was sleepy Hollow Mountain. It was the log ride, which was given a new theme this year. And Riley, being the theme park wiz that he became, always knew to ride the ride mazes first. As they were about to enter their log, Jasmine turned to Riley.

"Riley, you go in front, and I will sit behind you."

"Okay."

Once Riley sat down in the log, Jasmine sat down and clinged her arms around his waist, which startled him. Jasmine felt him jump a little.

"Sorry." She said beginning to let go.

"No, it's fine." Riley said which made Jasmine hold him again.

The ride went through many twists and turns. Every time a monster popped out, Jasmine screamed and held Riley tighter. When they went down the first drop, Jasmine screamed very loudly. Riley was enjoying every minute of it. As the log went up its final lift hill, Jasmine held onto Riley and fearfully moaned. The log reached the top, and started to plunge. Jasmine screamed very loudly as the log splashed into the lagoon below. The log went back into the loading area as Jasmine and Riley hopped off. Riley and Jasmine ran down the exit stairs to see their picture. Once Riley saw it, He laughed hysterically. The picture clearly showed Jasmine screaming while hanging on to Riley.

"It's not that funny Riley."

"Alright alright. I'm goin to buy a copy."

"Oh Riley."


	3. Chapter 3 strange feelings

Riley bought the picture.

"I think I'll frame it and hang it up somewhere."

Riley then thought of his brother's threat

_**Flashback***_

"Rip your mother fucking balls off."

_**End flashback***_

"Uh, on second thought, why don't you keep it?"

"Okay Riley." Jazmine said as he handed her the picture.

The two then rode black widow's cavern, and headed toward virus Z, the second new maze of the year. After that, they went into fallout shelter. Once they were finished with 5 more mazes, they got hungry, so Riley went in line to by cinnabuns. Until…

"RILEY! HELP ME!"

Riley quickly ran out of line to Jazmine. She was being harasses by some older kid. Riley went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want you little punk?"

WHAM!

Riley punched the guy extremely hard in the face. He started bleeding, yelling, and screaming all over. He ran from the two.

"Jazmine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up."

Jazmine went up to Riley and pecked him on the cheek, causing his face to turn bright red, but because it was dark out, Jazmine did not notice.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Ahhhh, it's okay." said Riley, feeling bashful.

"C'mon Riley, let's do some more mazes!"

"iight."

They went through a few more mazes, but after awhile Jazmine decided to call it quits and save some mazes for the next day. They walked back to their hotel room. Riley went used the bathroom. After he got out, he walked toward the bed, until he noticed Jazmine.

"Jazmine!"

"What is it Riley?" she said in a slightly seductive tone. Jazmine was wearing small pajama shorts, and just a bra. Riley could feel the "tingling" in his lower abdomen. Riley was even more shocked as she grabbed his wrists and placed them on her breasts. He then rubbed his hands down her bare hips, and she giggled as he rubbed her stomach and past her navel. Once he got to the shorts, he stopped, remembering Huey's threat.

"Uh, uh… I think I'm goin for a swim." He said, running and putting on his bathing suit as he took a towel and ran for the pool. As he left, Jazmine frowned.

Riley went into the Jacuzzi. He wanted Jazmine so bad, and now it was obvious to him that she wanted him too. But Huey's threat knew met no boundaries, for it was a very scary fear. He heard somebody join I him in the Jacuzzi.

"Um, excuse me? Is it okay if I come in?"

"Go ahead." Riley said looking up at the person. He was a bit surprised to see that is was Jazmine. She was wearing her two piece pink bathing suit.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?" 

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do Jaz. But every time I get close to you, I just remember what Huey said."

"What did Huey say?"

"He said if I but my hands on you, or something that he would rip my balls off."

Jazmine just laughed.

"I don't think Huey would do that. Besides, I don't like Huey anymore."

"Yeah? Well who do you like den?"

"You, Riley." Jazmine said, grabbing his head into a deep kiss. Riley felt very hot, so he stepped out of the Jacuzzi with Jazmine, dried off, and they both went back to their room, where the slept together.

The next morning, Riley slowly woke up with Jazmine hanging on to him. He then looked at a startling sight; Huey was standing on the foot of his bed, with a handgun.

"Huey!"

Huey didn't answer. He just pointed the gun at Jazmine, and pulled the trigger. Her blood and brains splattered all over the wall.

"Ay! What the fuck Huey!"

Huey pointed the gun at Riley and pulled the trigger.

Riley woke up startled and sweating. He realized it was just a nightmare. He got up from bed, and went on the balcony to look at Knott's. the monsters were leaving to go home, the doors to the mazes closed, and the fog machines were turned off. To him, it was hauntingly beautiful. He decided then to go back to bed. Jazmine was already awake, and she was frowning.

"Riley, what if I might be pregnant?"

Riley fainted, for another conflict that could result in his death had just been brought up.


	4. Chapter 4 the considerable bright side

"Riley! Riley!" Jazmine said waking him up.

"Now ma fun bags are going to be ripped off fo sure!"

"Not yet, I still have to take the test." Jazmine said taking the test out. She went into the bathroom as Riley fearfully waited. Jazmine came out and showed him the positive test. Riley crawled backward and put his back against the wall.

"Riley! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Riley! Please forgive me, Riley! I'm sorry!"

"Naw man, I can't live witout my balls! Riley cried as he went for the balcony.

"Riley! Stop!" she said holding him back. Riley stopped, but started to cry.

"Nope! That's it! Ima going off to Mexico! Change ma name. Senior rico. Yeah, that'll do."

"Riley! You can't just leave me here!"

"It's ur fault! I have to be a father with no balls!" 

"Riley I'm sorry! I think Huey will understand."

"Naw, he goin to kill me, you, everybody!"

"Riley listen." She said putting her arms around him.

"We'll get through this, I promise." She said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, w-who n-needs to know?"

"Now come on Riley, let's go to the breakfast buffet."

They headed down the elevator to the buffet. Riley just kept thinking about what was to come.

"What is it Riley?"

"Oh nothing. My childhood and adulthood just ended. That's all."

"Come on Riley! It won't be all bad. You're going to be a daddy!" she said pecking him on the cheek.

"No! Stop kissing me! Stop hugging me! It just doesn't feel right! You're supposed to be with Huey, not me!"

Jazmine had tears in her eyes.

"Jazmine."

"Riley, I thought you loved me."

Riley sighed.

"I do Jazmine. I always have."

"Really? But you always treated me so mean."

"I just didn't know how to express ma feelings fo you." Riley said, which made him blush.

"Riley." She said holding his hand. "I had no idea you felt this way."

Riley tried to look away, but couldn't help but look into her beautiful eyes.

"Me seeing Huey must've tore you up inside."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm sorry. I though you weren't interested in me. And Huey was kinda cute. He said he loved me, which took my breath away. But lately, he's been acting like such a jerk lately."

"I see."

Jazmine's phone rang. Riley cringed, until he found out who it was.

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey Jazzy. How's Reezy doing?"

"He's fine."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure I guess."

Jazmine then handed the phone to Riley.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Reezy."

"Oh. Hi C-merph."

"You having fun with Jazz?"

"Yeah."

"Well things are kinda not the same witout you."

"Listen, how's Huey?"

"I dunno, he's yo brotha."

"Whatever."

"I miss you Reezy."

"uh okay."

"Please come back soon."

"Whateva. I'll put Jazmine back on."

Riley handed the phone back to Jazmine.

"Jaz, is there something wrong with ma homeboy?"

"nope! Nothing at all!"

"He seems a little out of it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Well, just have him back in one piece, iight?"

"Okay, bye!"

Before Jazmine could say anything, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazmine."

"Hey Huey!"

Riley cringed in fear.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the movies, and not going with you on the trip."

"It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! Iv'e been acting like a jerk because I was just stressed out. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Huey."

"Well, alright. Make sure Riley stays out of trouble."

"He's fine, Huey!"

"I love you!"

"I love you to Huey, bye."

Riley cocked an eye brow at Jazmine.

"I had to say something!"

"Whateva."

After they ate breakfast, they walked past the shops. While they were walking, Jazmine hooked her arm around Riley's.

"So what do you want to name our kid?"

"I don't even know if I want it. It would be evidence that I had sex witchu."

"Riley, I think you'll make a great daddy."

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can go through wit it. I'm only 16!"

"That doesn't matter, you could make a lot of money by selling your art!"

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'ma good artist?"

"Of course! Remember when you painted on those houses? I couldn't believe it when I heard it was you!"

Riley blushed.

"I guess ma work is good."

"Yep! You can paint our kid's room!"

"iight."


	5. Chapter 5 the return home

So they ate their breakfast and Jazmine went back into the shops. Jazmine held up something to Riley. It was some baby shirt that said Halloween haunt on it.

"Riley! This is so cute! Let's get it for our baby!"

"No! If Huey sees it, he'll find out!"

"Please Riley?"

"I…guess. But you have to completely hide it from everyone, iight?"

"Don't worry Riley." Jazmine said buying the shirt. Jazmine went looking at other stuff around the shops. Riley just kept thinking about what would happen once he got back home. Jazmine noticed Riley looking around nervously.

"Riley, please stop worrying." She said holding his hand.

"All of this is just happening so fast."

"If Huey lays a finger on you, I will cut HIS balls off!"

"Ohh, I feel so much better."

"Riley, please. I know you are scared, but what happened to the confident Riley? The Riley that would fight his brother for no reason. The Riley that would do things without even considering the risks. Remember when I joined you in the fundraiser? I quit, but you kept going all the way until the end. And then you kept going! That is the Riley I liked!"

Riley paused for a moment.

"I'm afraid he is locked away at the hands of realization Riley."

Jazmine frowned.

"But you unlocked serious Riley out of his jail cell."

Jazmine made a little smile.

"Well…" Jazmine said putting her arm around his waist.

"What about romantic Riley."

Riley's eyes widened.

"He an sexual Riley morphed together." He said kissing Jazmine deeply on the lips.

"But now is not the time for sexual Riley," he said ceasing kissing her.

"What is it time for?" asked Jazmine.

"Seriously fun Riley." Riley answered which made her smile. He took her by the hand and had fun at the shops, museums, and other buildings around Buena Park, waiting for Halloween haunt to begin. When it did begin, the two went inside, and enjoyed the mazes they didn't hit the last time. They also had enough time to hit some of the roller coasters, and see all the shows. The two slept together again that night. Riley woke up that morning, confused.

"Whoa, what happened?" Riley asked.

"What didn't happen?"

"We need to pack, or we are going to miss our flight!"

"Right."

They packed all their belongings, and checked out of the hotel. The limo was waiting to pick them up. It drove them back to the airport, where they boarded their plane. It was a long ride back to Woodcrest. Jazmine and Riley got their stuff, and headed off the plane. As they headed out into the plane boarding room, they were surprised to see a group of people greeting them. The group consisted of Huey, Robert, Cindy, Tom, and Sarah. Huey ran to Jazmine and started hugging and kissing her. Cindy just walked up to Riley.

"Hey, Reezy. Had fun on your trip?"

"Yeah. It was fun."

"Well, it wasn't fun just shootin hoops by ma self."

"I guess it wouldn't be."

Riley was dumbfounded when Cindy hugged him.

"Ewww. Cindy, that's gay."

Cindy just giggled.

"I just respect for ma homeboy, that's all."

_The next day_

Riley decided to take a walk up to the big hill to clear his head. He got to the top, and sat down. He wondered what was going to happen if Huey ever found out about Jazmine's pregnancy. He kept thinking about it until…

"Hi Riley."

Riley turned hoping to see Jazmine. Instead he saw Cindy.

"Hey C-merph."

"Riley?"

Riley felt confused. Cindy never said his real name that often before.

"Yeah?"

Cindy let out a big sigh.

"I know yous think all gurls ah hoes."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a hoe?"

"Well, you different than other gurls. You all tough, and lack compassion. I like that aboutcha."

Cindy smiled for a moment.

"You like something about me?"

"Uh, duh gurl! Why would I hang wit someone I didn't like?"

"Well Riley, I like everthang about you."

Riley felt a little uncomfortable.

"You brave, tough, and have a nice ass!"

"C-merph!"

Cindy quickly reached over and pulled him into a deep kiss. Riley felt incredibly awkward, but he didn't know why, so he pulled her away.

"Sorry C, I can't do this."

"But why?"

"I'm… kinda with another gurl."

"Who?" she asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you. You would not believe me."

"Fine Riley! Don't tell me!" Cindy yelled as she stormed off the mountain. Cindy cried as she ran to her best friend Jazmine's house. Jazmine was a bit surprised to see Cindy crying.

"Cindy, what happened?"

Cindy invited herself in and sat on the couch.

"It's Reezy. I kiss him, and he just says he seein another gurl!"

Jazmine could see that Riley did not want Cindy, or anyone else for that matter. But Jazmine had to say something.

"Well, I'm sure he's just… not ready for that kind of commitment."

"iight. I'll just tell him that we can go back to being friends."

"You go do that."


	6. Chapter 6 Cindy finds out

Riley was still on the hill. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Riley?"

"Hey Jaz."

"Listen, Cindy is on her way up the hill again."

"What! Why did you send her over here!"

"When she comes, tell her you want to be more than friends."

"What! Jazmine, I wanna be wit you!"

"But then Huey would find out! Let's just keep our relationship a secret."

Riley let out a big sigh.

"iight."

"Good, now tomorrow I'm going to the mall, you want to come?"

"I'll be there."

"Great! Bye!"

Riley sat and waited. It wasn't long until Cindy showed up. She walked up the hill to Riley.

"Reezy, I'm sorry. Look, forget about before; we can go back to bein homies."

Riley looked into her saddened eyes.

"Naw."

"Huh?"

"I wanna be more den dat."

"But… you said…"

"I was just under a lot of pressure."

Cindy's face lit up.

"So, does dis mean?"

"Yeah, you can be ma gurl."

Cindy squealed in excitement and hugged her "boyfriend".

"C-merph, you actin a little gay there."

Cindy just giggled and hugged him tighter. She stopped after a while.

"Wanna go back to ma place?" Riley asked.

"Sure."

As they walked down the hill, Cindy slowly held Riley's hand.

"C-merph?"

"Well, now dat we together, we can hold hands, right?"

"I guess."

The two walked all the way to Riley's house, where Huey was standing near the front door. Riley felt his heart race as they walked near him.

"There you are, Riley! You do know that Granddad invited people over, right? He is expecting you here too."

Huey noticed that Riley was holding Cindy's hand.

"Riley?"

"What, nigga?"

Huey pointed to their held hands.

"Uh." Riley said blushing.

"I thought you would soften up and realize that all women are not hoes."

"Dey still are!"

"What about Cindy?"

"She different. She proved herself not to be one."

Cindy let out a giggle.

"Whatever man. Just come inside. Cindy can have dinner with us too."

The two went inside and saw everyone sitting down to dinner. They sat down together at two empty seats. Robert noticed Riley.

"There you are boy! Any longa, and I would have to whoop yo little ass!"

Robert turned to Cindy.

"Hey cutie pie, glad you could join us!"

"Thanks Mr. Freeman."

Robert invited Tom, Sarah, Ruckus, Thugnificent, the lethal injection crew, Grant, Ed Wuncler the third, Rummy, and Ed Wuncler. What caught Riley by surprise was that some people were there that Riley did not expect to be there. A pimp named Slickback, Cristal, Ebony brown, Mr. G petto, Jack flowers, Jing Mei, and a whole bunch of others.

"Granddad! What's with all these people?"

"Can't an old man invite anyone he wants on his birthday?"

Riley completely forgot about his Granddad's birthday.

"Now, don't you have a present fo yo Granddaddy, boy?"

"Uh…"

Riley remembered what souvenir he bought for Robert.

"Oh! I gotts something."

Riley left the room and came back with a cowboy looking belt.

"Do ya like it?"

"Yeah, It'll make me look like the old west cowboys. And It's flexible, so I can whoop your little asses! Thanks boy!"

Dinner commenced, and everyone hung out around the house. Cindy and Riley were playing video games in the living room.

"Naw way! You cheating C-merph!"

"C'mon Reezy, one more game?"

"No!"

Cindy kissed him on the cheek.

"How bout now?"

"uhhh, naw."

Cindy then gave Riley a passionent kiss on the lips."

"How bout now?"

"iight. One more game." Riley said. He did not feel right being in a relationship with Cindy. If there was one person he wanted to be with, it was Jazmine. He couldn't wait to meet her at the mall tomorrow.

_**The next day**_

Riley quickly got dressed and grabbed his wallet. Riley fixed himself breakfast. Robert saw him.

"Boy? Why you gettin ready so quickly?"

"Imma go to da mall, to see wat dey have at gamestop."

"Alright, just stay out of trouble."

Riley quickly finished his breakfast and went on his way. He met Jazmine one of the stores.

"Hey Riley. Wanna watch me try on clothes?"

"Yeah yeah!"

Riley sat down in the husband chair to wait for Jazmine to come out of the changing room. But Riley was unaware that Cindy was also in the store. Cindy was looking at shirts until she saw Riley sitting in the chair. She decided to see what he was waiting for. Jazmine came out of the room with some skinny jeans and other clothing.

"Damn Jaz! Your ass looks tight!"

"Aww, thanks Riley!" Jazmine said kissing him on the lips. Cindy was horrified, and took some pictures with her phone.

"I know someone who would want to see these."


	7. Chapter 7 the unexpected heroine

Cindy sent the pictures and texted to Huey to stay outside his house so he could meet Riley and Jazmine. Cindy was crying at Riley's betrayal. Could not believe that Riley would do that.

Riley held Jazmine's hand as they walked home with Jazmine's bags. Riley was enjoying his day until he saw Huey on the sidewalk. Huey had a scowel on his face.

"Oh shit." Riley said with unimaginable fear.

"Riley! Why are you holding my girlfriend's hand?"

"He's escorting me to your house!" Jazmine said, defending him.

"Bull shit." Huey said holding up his phone with all the pictures of them kissing on on it.

"Huey! I can explain!" yelled Jazmine.

"I see that Riley did the opposite of what I told him. How typical. Now he has to pay the price." Huey said holding up a butcher knife. He ran towards him with it. Jazmine tried to pull him back, but he pushed her away. Huey raised the knife, but before Huey could do anything, he was hit in the head with a large, heavy shopping bag. Huey fell to the ground, unconscious. Riley and Jazmine carried him into the house, and set him on the bed.

"Riley, can I be alone with Huey for a moment?

"I understand."

Huey slowly woke up.

"Jazmine?"

"Huey."

"Listen, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I love you so much; I would not know what I would do if I lost you."

"Huey. I'm sorry. It's just that Riley is so sweet, and likes spending time with me. You don't like to spend time with me at all."

"Can I have some time alone to be alone with my thoughts?"

"Of course."

As Jazmine left, Huey noticed something. She left her purse in his room. He went to go look at its contents. The first thing he saw was the picture of Her and Riley at knott's scary farm. Seemed okay. Nothing out of the ordinary. He kept digging until he came upon a startling sight.

"No! They couldn't have!" Huey yelled as he looked at the baby shirt.

Meanwhile Jazmine and Riley were on the couch together watching TV.

"Riley! I will cut your balls off!" Huey yelled, running down the stairs with his Katana. He chased Riley around the house. Riley tried throwing stuff at him, but he quickly deflected each item. Riley was chased out of the house, and a slight Parkour chase takes place. Riley ran through the streets, yards, and buildings. He tried to run through a alley way, but Riley saw a large wall in the way. It was a dead end. Huey slowly neared Riley, but stopped, and fell to the ground. Riley wondered who saved him, and looked up at Cindy, who was holding her trusty wooden bat.

"C-merph!"

"In case you are wondering, I took those pictures."

"Cindy."

"How could you hurt me, Riley?"

"I didn't mean to; this was the reason I didn't want to be together, because one of us would get hurt."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that you were seeing Jazmine?"

"Because I was afraid you would tell Huey."

Cindy's frown turned into a faint smile.

"Reezy, I'm your best friend! I would never tell anyone a secret that big!"

"I'm sorry."

"Look." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Though I like you more than a friend, you are still my live or die nigga. I will protect you, through thick or thin."

"Riley was speechless."

"But just because you still seein Jaz, don't mean we can't be friends with benefits."

"I don't know about that, C."

"Aww, it means I can give ya lil pecks every so often."

"Whateva." Riley said as they walked back, leaving Huey on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 the attack

As Cindy and Riley walked back to the Freeman's house, Riley wondered if he should of left Huey there. Riley turned around to see Huey coming at him with his Katana. Riley moved out of the way of each of Huey's swings. Huey didn't miss; he cut Riley's shoulder, and a piece of his ear. Huey swung again, and chopped off a piece of his dreadlocks. Cindy took her bat, and started to protect Riley.

"Run Riley! I'll hold him off!" Cindy yelled as she dueled Huey with her bat.

Riley ran as fast as he could. He soon reached his house. Riley ran up to his room and went into the closet, to grab some weapons to equip himself with. He grabbed a couple guns and a knife. He saw the door open, so he had the gun pointed at it. Jazmine came in the room.

"Jazmine! You're still here?" he said putting the gun away.

"Of course! If I were to go back to my house, Huey would probably kill me!"

"Yeah, well, you gotta hide! He's probably on his way-"

WABAM! The front door was kicked open.

"Hide Jazmine!" Riley yelled. Jazmine went to hide under Riley's bed. Huey burst in the room with his Katana.

"Huey! I see Cindy couldn't stop you."

"Oh, you won't be hearing from Cindy for a long time."

"What did you do to her?" Riley asked, angered.

"She was a terrible fighter for sure."

Riley's eyes were full of angered tears.

"Huey! I don't want to fight you!"

"Well I do!" yelled Huey. He came at Riley with his Katana, but Riley pulled out his knife, and surprisingly did well against Huey's katana. This was because in all the gang fights he was, he had vast knowledge of knife fighting. This caught Huey off guard. They kept fighting until Cindy burst into the room with her bat. She was covered in scars and scratches. The two of them were too much for Huey. But when Cindy tried to hit him in the back of the head, be he was blocking it.

"Not again." Huey warned her. Riley stabbed Huey his arm, not wanting to kill, but rather stun. Huey was yelling and bleeding and screaming all over. Cindy took her bat, and swung it as hard as she could across Huey's face. Huey fell to the floor. Riley touched Huey's neck, he still had a pulse. Riley looked up at Cindy.

"Thanks for helping me out C-merph."

"Aww, you ma live or die nigga."

"It's just… I thought you… died."

Cindy walked up to Riley and laughed.

"You know I'm tougher than that."

Riley smiled at Cindy. She smiled back. Jazmine came out from under the bed before anything else could happen. She looked at Huey.

"We need to call an ambulance!"

_**A few minutes later**_

Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine watched as Huey was loaded up into the ambulance. The police were there, who were investigating the incident. Riley thought up of a plan what to tell the police.

"So let me get this straight Ms Dubois, you said Huey Freeman tried to analy rape you?"

"Yes," Jazmine said with tears in her eyes. "I was hanging out with him, than he grabbed me, and tried to take off my clothes!"

"So you hit him across the face with a bat?"

"He threatened to kill me!"

"Alright, that's all I needed to know."

As the ambulance was leaving, Robert pulled up.

"Boy! What the hell happened to your brother?"

"He tried to rape Jazmine!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry little baby!"

The next day Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy went to go visit Huey in the hospital. Huey was in bad condition, he had suffered a severe concussion, and he had lost a lot of blood from his stab wound. Huey was also in a coma.

"I can't stand to see him this way." Said Jazmine.

_**One month later at Huey's trial and after he woke up from his coma**_

Huey was in his convict suit and hand cuffs as he sat at the table with Tom. So far, he was losing, due to the fact that people now feared him. Jazmine was up on the stand, telling her side of the story for the first time, she had not even told Tom the story until this very moment. The prosecutor went up to Jazmine, who was at the podium.

"So Ms Dubois, tell us again what Huey tried to do to you?"

"He… He tried to rape me!"

Tom was shocked when he heard this.

"What! Huey! You didn't tell me you tried to rape my baby Jazmine!"

"Because I didn't, and she's lying."

The prosecutor held up a rag doll.

"Now Ms Dubois, show the courtroom where Huey tried to rape you."

Jazmine pointed to the doll's rump.

"Take note that Huey tried to rape her in the anus." The prosecutor showed the court.

Tom looked very ashamed that he was supporting Huey.

"Your honor?"

"Yes?"

"My client would like to plead insanity."

So soon a test was given to Huey, and to his surprise, it said that he was indeed mentally insane. So he was taken to Wuncler mental institution. It was one of those golf course mental institutions, where during the day the patients were encouraged to play golf. Huey gradually began to change his attitude as he went out and played golf with the other patients. But deep down, he couldn't stand the place. He hated all the screaming and wailing at night, and especially how the screaming would stop abruptly. That made him sweat as he shivered in his bed. One day, he decided he had to escape. So he decided he would escape by climbing up the tall golf net. So the next day when Huey was playing golf, he purposely hit the ball over the net.

"Whoops! I guess I better climb over and get it!" he announced. He quicly scled the net, and ran out before anyone could notice him. He knew exactly where he was going.


	9. Chapter 9 the somewhat expected attack

Lately, Riley has been getting weird vibes that something tragic was going to happen soon. So one day, before he went over to see meet Jazmine and Cindy at the Dubois house to stay over for the weekend, he walked to the top of the hill. He wanted all these feelings of tragedy to end, so he did something that he almost never does. He prayed. He, like Huey, did not know who he was praying to, but he hoped someone would hear his prayer.

"Listen, I don't know who god is, but please… watch over me, Jazmine, and Cindy. Protect and watch over us."

After he was done, Riley went to over to the Dubois house. When he knocked on the door, Jazmine answered it.

"Aww, hey Riley." she said kissing him on the lips. Cindy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Riley walked in and ate dinner with them. Tom and Sarah were on a trip to Vegas with Robert, and not home. After dinner, Riley joined Cindy on the couch to play video games with her. This time Jazmine started to get jealous. When it came for bed time, the three of them went up stairs.

"So, one of us sleeps alone, and the other sleeps with Reezy." Said Cindy.

"The question is who's to going to be?" replied Jazmine.

"If you girls are gonna fight, then I'll sleep alone!"

"You have to choose Riley!" demanded Cindy.

"C-merph! I'm sleeping with Jazmine because we're together."

Cindy's eyes began to water.

"Cindy look, I didn't mean…"

Cindy went to go to her room, but she saw a knife flying toward Riley. She jumped in the way, which meant the knife hit her instead of Riley.

"Cindy!" Riley yelled. He quickly looked at Huey, who was already throwing other knives at him, but Riley quickly jumped out of the way of each one. Jazmine rant to her room and locked the door. Riley whipped out his knife and began to duel with Huey. As he was dueling, Riley looked into Huey's eyes. They were blank and emotionless. As the continued to fight, Riley backed up into the guess room. He just kept blocking every one of Huey's swipes until Riley was cut in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and started backing away from Huey until a lamp was crashed on the back of his head. Jazmine when she did this, thought Huey would fall down, but didn't, and instead he proceeded to attack her. Riley grabbed Huey, but when Huey tried to stab him, but Riley quickly moved his head. Riley then Russian kicked Huey, which made him run into a wall. Riley ran up to him, and smashed his head on the wall several times, until blood appeared on the wall. Riley then grabbed Huey and punched him several times in the face, until a hard punch by Riley sent him crashing through the window, and hitting the ground. Riley looked out the window. Huey had his neck bent, and there was a puddle of blood around his head. Riley turned to Jazmine.

"Are you okay, Jazmine?" Riley asked.

Jazmine answered by running into his arms. She began to cry.

"Jazmine, shhhh. It's all over."

Just then Riley heard a faint voice.

"Riiiiiley."

Riley ran over to Cindy. She had pulled the knife out herself, but not a lot of blood was flowing out. She was sitting on the ground, and took Riley by the hand.

"Riley, I… don't want to… die."

"It's okay C, you'll pull through, you can't die from this!"

A smile and tears were present on Cindy's face.

"Riley… I… love…you." Cindy said as she passed out.

"Cindy!"

Riley heard police cars out side, so he ran outside to check on Huey's corpse. Uncle Ruckus was there, standing in front of it. He had called the police, and when Riley got there, Ruckus was fiddling in Huey's afro.

"Damn! I coulda sworn this nigga had something in his tall hair."

Ruckus then turned to Riley.

"I always though your skin wuz lighter. Rememba when I said yous going wt into uh fight? Well I was right!"

The head of Huey turned to Riley as Huey uttered his last words.

"Was… good…..nigga?" Huey said as blood came out of his mouth and he stopped breathing.

Ruckus and Riley were shocked when they heard this. They now knew who it was all along. The ambulances began to pull up to the house.


	10. Chapter 10 the recovery

_**One week later**_

Cindy opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Riley and Jazmine looking at them.

"Cindy! You alive!" Riley yelled, hugging his best friend.

"Riley, how am I alive?"

"I was all like, hook me up Scotty! And I pumped ma blood into yours!"

"But, I was stabbed in my vital organs."

"I thought that too."

The doctor came in the room.

"I found the reason why Cindy was able to recover."

"What?"

"Well I noticed that Cindy only needed a certain amount of blood, so I took a look at Cindy's X-rays, and I saw something puzzling."

"What did you see?" asked Jazmine.

"The knife somehow went through her without touching any of her organs. I'd call it a miracle." He said as he left the room.

Cindy looked up at Riley with tears in her eyes.

"Riley, you saved my life!" she said grabbing Riley into a kiss.

"Cindy!" Riley said.

"Reezy, I said we were friends with benefits."

"When did this happen?" Jazmine impatiently asked Riley.

"Aww Jazzy, all it means is I can peck him on da cheek… or lips."

"I don't know if I approve."

Riley then walked up to Jazmine and kissed her deeply on the lips. He then started to whisper in her ear.

"Cut her some slack, Jazmine. She is ma best friend, and she saved ma life."

"Alright." She started to say.

"As long as it's not around me, and that it's just limited to kissing. And when Riley and I are alone, we want to be alone."

"I promise I'll behave."

They all looked at each other for a moment.

"So, what happened to Huey? Did he go to jail?"

Riley frowned.

"It's worse than that, He's dead Cindy."

"Oh, that's tragic to hear."

"Plus that's not all." Riley continued. "Jazmine, I never told you this either."

The two girls looked at Riley, interested at what he was going to say."

"This happened before I met you Cindy, but it continued after I met you."

"iight."

"Jazmine, rememba when yo daddy came to your house all beaten up?"

"Yeah."

"Well my Granddad was training for a fight with a man that Huey thought was some trained swordsman. But he turned out to be a blind old man, so he was killed by Granddad. But rememba when Tom came home to yo house all possessed?"

"I don't remember. I think I was sleeping."

"Whateva Jaz. Any way he was possessed by the spirit of the old man! And Huey said it was due to a nigga moment. That is a moment where niggas get mad at each other, and they fight each other. That's how yo daddy got possessed."

"He was just like Huey, and I didn't even know!"

"Well, with Ruckus's help, we were able send his soul back to hell. But then one day, the old man's friends came to kill us, so we had Bushido brown help us. He's was this really good karate fighter. But when he was fighting, he got his head chopped off by one of his friends. Then the friends told us dat dey only wanted to annoy us. So anyway, I guess Huey and I had a nigga moment, and he got possessed."

"Oh." Jazmine said. "Well, what now?"

"I was thinking about lunch at the Super Mex. Jazmine, would you like to go?"

"Sure Riley!"

"what about me?" Cindy asked.

"You need to stay here and recover. I'll come back later tonight to visit you." Explained Riley."

"You promise Reezy?"

"I promise."

Riley and Jazmine left Cindy alone in her room, as they went to eat lunch. Cindy just waited, completely bored with Riley not being there. Minutes turned into hours, and still no Riley. Cindy was starting to worry that Riley might not show up. It was nighttime by the time Riley showed up. Cindy's face lit up once she saw that he had a bouquet of flowers with him.

"Aww, are those for me?"

"Yeah."

Riley put them down and sat on the bed with her.

"Well, I'm here, so what do you want to do?"

Cindy giggled for a second.

"Well, first I gotta ask, what does your Granddaddy think of yo brotha's death?"

"He didn't take it very well, C. He's been moping around the house all depressed, and sometimes when I go to sleep, I hear him crying."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, so I was kinda bein nice to him, helpin him around the house in stuff."

"Aww, is Reezy bein good to his Granddaddy?"

"Yeah, but I'm still tough!" Riley said as Cindy giggled.

"Whateva."

Cindy then took Riley's hand.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come and visit me." explained Cindy.

"I gave you ma word, Cindy."

"I guess."

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll be here tomorrow." Riley started to get up but he wasn't fast enough for Cindy to quickly kiss him on the lips."

"Aww, thanks fo da flowers, and comin ova fo a visit."

"It was ma pleasure."

_**A couple weeks later**_

Cindy was running her way toward the Freeman's house. She was now fully recovered, and excited to spend time with her best friend. She invited herself in without even knocking.

"Reezy?" she yelled out. Robert came through from the kitchen.

"Oh! Hi cutie pie! Riley is upstairs."

"I was wondering if he could come to Knott's soak city Woodcrest with me."

"Of course he will! Just go wake him up!"

"iight." Cindy said running up the stairs and into his room. Riley was in his bed, which was his and Huey's joined together.

"Reezy! Getcho ass up!"

Riley slowly opened his eyes.

"Cindy? Is that you?"

"Yes, now get up! We're going to the water park! I heard they've opened up a new water slide called journey to the center of the earth."

"iight." Riley said as he went into the bathroom and put on his bathing suit. He then ate breakfast, and went out the door with Cindy. They walked over to Cindy's house, where her mom dropped them off at the park. They went through the turnstiles and then found some sun chairs to set their things down. Cindy took off her clothes, revealing her two piece bathing suit. Riley could not help but stare for a moment.

"Reezy?"

"Oh! Uh, let's go on journey to the center of the earth."

"iight."

So the two of them went on that, and a few other slides. When they went on the two person slides, Cindy would hang onto Riley, which made him aroused and uncomfortable at the same time. The two of them decided to go in the wave pool for a bit. But when they were walking over there, they came upon a startling surprise.

"Riley? What are you doing here with Cindy?" asked Jazmine.

"We're best friends, so why can't we hang out together?" answered Riley.

"Well, at a place like this? Where you can eyeball her?"

"It's nothing like that, Jazmine. I swear!"

"Riley! I'm serious! Sometimes I think you treat me like a whore."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are hanging out with other girls like a player!"

"Jazmine, You're my girlfriend! Cindy is my best friend! Sure, she likes me more den dat, and she kisses me sometimes, but she ma live or die nigga! I respect her. But Jazmine, I love you, and I would never do anything like dat."

Jazmine went up to Cindy.

"You better not be foolin around with my boy!"

"I'm not damn! Stop acting like a bitch!"

Riley could see the anger on Jazmine's face. Her eyes started to turn pale. Riley then realized, she was having a nigga moment with cindy. Jazmine was part black, and Cindy acted black, so through some celestial error, Stinkmeaner's spirit was starting to inhabit Jazmine. Riley reached over and kissed her on the lips. After a while, Riley watched as the spirit of Stinkmeaner flew out of her mouth and disappeared. Jazmine looked up at Riley."

"Riley, what happened?"

"You was having a nigga moment."

"Me? And With Cindy?"

"Yeah."

Jazmine began to laugh.

"And you saved me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

So Jazmine and Cindy made up and became friends again. Riley was secretly happy that he was being young Reezy, who had 2 girls competing for his love.

He also awaited the birth of his child. He couldn't wait to be a father.


	11. Chapter 11 the planning

Many months later Jazmine's belly was getting noticeably bigger. It was only a matter of time before Cindy took notice.

"Yo Jaz, You got knocked up?"

Jazmine blushed for a second.

"Don't tell anyone! If my parents find out, they will kill me!"

"You have to tell, them. Oh wait, Riley said he was going to talk to Tom about it."

"No! We have to stop him!"

Meanwhile Riley was at the Dubois house.

"iight Tom, the real reason I'm here is to talk about Jazmine."

"I know Riley; You are in love with my daughter."

"We're already in a relationship Tom."

"What did you do? Kiss her? Sleep with her?" asked Tom, frantic.

"It's worse than that, she's pregnant Tom."

Tom's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell backward.

"Tom! Wake up!" Riley shouted. No response. He then decided to do what they do in the movies. He ran into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. Riley dumped the water on Tom's face. Tom woke up coughing.

"Riley! How could you do that to my baby Jazmine!"

"Tom, this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"No! She must have an abortion!"

"Well, you could do that Tom, but then you would have killed a person, which means you would go to hell and get analy raped for all eternity."

Tom looked like he was about to say something, but then he gulped fearfully.

"Well, that means you half to marry her!"

"Alright, but I turned 17 a month ago, and Jazmine is 18."

"Well I'm sure if we talk to Robert about this, he will give you parental approval, and Jazmine is pregnant, so the court will waive the rules."

"If you want to try."

_**5 minutes later**_

"You wanna do what!" asked a confused Robert.

"It's the best way to deal with this, Robert." Tom explained.

"Well you can foget about me approving this."

"Yeah, unless you don't want to be a great Granddad."

Robert sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But betta pay fo the weddin, Tom!"

"Deal."

Riley went outside. He saw Jazmine and Cindy running toward him.

"Riley! You didn't tell my daddy, did you?"

"Don't worry, he understood the pregnancy."

"Well, am I going to keep it?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"But I have to do something first."

"What is it?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later."

"Alright, I have to go to the doctor of a check up anyway, so I'm going home." Jazmine said as she left."

Riley turned to Cindy.

"Cindy, I need to talk to you at the hill."

"iight."

The two young adults walked up the hill, and sat down by the tree.

"Cindy, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What is it, Reezy?"

"Well, I'm going to marry Jazmine."

"W-what?"

"Sorry C, but I don't think you can kiss me as much anymore."

"But, we can just kiss occasionally, right?"

"I guess so." 

"But Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be in charge of your bachelor party?"

"Uh, I don't know about that."

"Please? You people at school think your weird now that you killed yo brotha, and that you knocked up Jazmine."

"I guess. But nothing too extravagant, iight?"

"iight, I need ta go home and start planning!"

"Cindy," Riley said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know about this if you have to go home and plan."

"Riley, I promise it won't be too bad." She said kissing him on the lips and running off the hill.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Riley said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12 the party

Riley walked down the hill and back to his house. He sat on the couch, thinking about his life, until Robert came in the room.

"Now Riley, come with me and I'll give you something."

Riley followed him into Robert's room as he opened a cabinet.

"What's that, Granddad?"

He opened the box, and wrapped in tissue was Riley's grandmother's ring.

"This was your Grandmommy's ring. Give it to Jazmine."

"Granddad, I… I can't accept your ring. It you must cherish it mo den anything."

"You take it, and give it to yo wife. We can use it as a family heirloom."

"Granddad, I don't know how I can thank you."

"Just be sure to take care of yo family."

"I promise."

_**Later that day**_

Riley eagerly waited for Jazmine's return. When she did return, Riley ran right up to her.

"Hey Riley."

"Yo, uh… Jazmine… will you uh… marry me?"

Jazmine's face lit up with more happiness than Riley has ever seen before.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Jazmine said hugging and kissing him.

"iight."

"I need to go home and tell Cindy!"

_**Weeks later**_

Riley was enjoying a quiet evening on the couch listening to music. His enjoyment was interrupted with a knock on his door. He went to open it, and standing there was Ed's butler, with his limo parked on the curb.

"Master Riley, your party is waiting for you." The man said as Riley walked into the car. The limo led him to the same hotel he used for the fundraiser. Riley walked out of the car and into the hotel. He followed the signs into the ballroom, where a huge party was taking place. It was full of lights, music, and a whole lot of girls. Two girls led Riley to a chair in the middle of the ballroom in front of a purpose built stage with stairs that led to a balcony on the stage. Just then, a loud voice was heard on the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here she is, the master of disaster, the revolution of evolution, the 8th wonder of the world, the missing link, the blonde bomber! Please put your hands together for Cindy "fearsome" Mcphearson!"

Lights shined on Cindy, for she was wearing a long dress, and music played as she walked gracefully down the steps, and on the stage. Cindy looked straight at Riley, and walked towards him. The crowd cheered when she ripped of her dress, and nothing was on her but bra and panties. Cindy went up to Riley and danced on top of him.

_**Meanwhile **_

Jazmine was enjoying her bachelorette party that Cindy organized for her. She was undergoing a similar event, but with the help of Winston Jerome, she had men for her party. Sarah also joined the party, and danced with men. Jazmine loved her party, but thought it was no fun without Riley.

Meanwhile Riley couldn't help but enjoy his party all through the night. But one point at the party, Cindy came up to Riley holding a shot full of some kind of liquid.

"Here, Riley. I made this just for you." Cindy said as Riley grabbed the concoction and gulped it. Riley's vision started to impair until it was nothing more than a composite blur.

The next morning Riley woke up in his bead. He was felling lightheaded, and a bit queasy. He turned to his side and was surprised to see Cindy laying there.

"Cindy! Did we?"

"Oh yes we did!"

"But what if?"

"Riley! You know I wouldn't even consider it without protection!"

"Oh." He said taking the condom off of him. "Well, get dressed or something."

A/N be thankful my step dad let me use his lap top.


	13. Chapter 13 the explanation

As the two of them were about to get out of the bed, Jazmine came bursting through the door.

"Riley, I came here as fast as I…"

Jazmine's smiling face immidiently turned into a frown once she saw the sight.

"Riley! How could you! I knew you weren't over Cindy! You probably just asked to marry me to trick me into thinking that you and Cindy were not together!"

"Jazmine! It's not what you think!"

Jazmine couldn't take any more, so she ran and lunged on top of Cindy. Jazmine grabbed Cindy out of the bed by pulling on her ponytails. The two girls started to fight each other. The punched, kicked, and pulled on each other's hair, until Riley intervened.

"Guys! Stop it now!"

Jazmine just burst into tears and ran away. Riley forgot about how he and Cindy were still naked.

"You know Reezy, we are still naked together."

"No! Get dressed! You can barrow ma clothes, just put on something!" Riley yelled as he was quickly putting on his clothes.

"Get out now!" Riley yelled to Cindy as she got dressed. Cindy just grabbed her things, and left. Riley sat on his bed. He had to think about how to fix this. But first he walked out of his room and went through the hall. Robert opened the door to his room and looked at Riley.

"Boy! Why you mopin? You should be happy on the account of you getting down with cutie pie Cindy."

Riley made a disgusted look at Robert.

"Granddad! It's Jazmine who I'm supposed to be with!"

Robert then put all the pieces together.

"Riley! You betta go apologize to the little baby or your ass will bleed when I'm through wit it!"

Riley gulped and then quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. He desperately wanted to patch things up with Jazmine. Once he got to her house he quickly knocked on the door. Jazmine answered it.

"Jazmine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like dat. I love you so much, and I don't wanna lose you. It's just Cindy gave me this drink, I passed out, and then-"

Bam!

Jazmine smacked her lips on Riley's, which Riley did not see coming. After they were done, the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Its okay, Riley. Cindy came over and told me everything. It was so adorable how you tried to apologize to me!"

Riley started to feel a little embarrassed.

"Uh…"

"Now, I have to go to get another check up."

Jazmine pecked Riley on the lips.

"See you later!" Jazmine said as she closed the door. Riley decided to walk up to the large hill. He knew Cindy would be there. He walked from behind so Cindy wouldn't see him coming. He climbed to the top and hid behind the tree. Riley saw Cindy crying, and holding one of her flowers that Riley gave her in the hospital. Riley came from behind the tree and sat down next to Cindy. Cindy didn't seem at all startled. The two sat there for awhile, until Riley broke the silence.

"Cindy, what did you say to Jazmine?"

Cindy looked up at Riley.

"I told her that I did everything, and gave you the knockout shot, and I had you in bed with me. I also told her that I was sorry, and that I would never do something like that to you again. I also told her that I would stop kissing you."

"Oh. But I thought…"

"I do, and I always will, but you obviously want Jazmine instead of me, so I did what would make you both happy. You don't see me anything more den a friend, and I guess that's cool. And if you wanna stop bein homies because of what I did, then I will understand."

Riley put his arm around Cindy, which made her cheeks red a little.

"Cindy, How could you say such things? Sure, I'm upset, but what makes you think that I want to stop being friends? I like you, and I remember all the good times we had together. I do not want to stop bein friends. Never ever ever. We may not be able to kiss, but I know what we can always do."

"What's that?"

Riley pulled Cindy into a hug.

"You ma thug Cindy. But Jazmine's ma gurl. Now, how you like to huck things off the overpass?"

"Sure!"

So the two and threw random objects off the bridge. They then went over to see Jazmine at the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14 death and ressurection

Riley and Cindy walked to the Wuncler hospital. The went to visit Jazmine, who had doctors putting things on her large belly, with a TV screen showing the baby inside.

"Hi guys!" Jazmine said to her friends.

"Hi Jazzy! So what is the baby going to be?"

"The doctors said it was a boy! I think I might name it Tony, or Joe."

"Jazmine, those are white names." Said Riley.

"Well, I'm half white."

"Well, I think we should name him Bruce, or Jack. No! I got it. Chuck!"

"I like that name. Alright, we can name it Chuck."

"Okay Jazmine." Riley continued. "You wanna go catch a movie later?"

"Sure! I'm done here, so I'll get up," Jazmine said as she hopped down from the table."

"You two go on ahead, and I'll look at the new babies." Cindy told them. Jazmine and Riley left while Cindy walked in front of the window where the babies were. Next to her was a young couple looking at their baby. This made Cindy feel a little sad. She wanted a baby with Riley. She was mad at herself for not admitting her feelings to him sooner. Perhaps then, Riley might have chosen her rather than Jazmine. After looking at the new babies, Cindy walked out of the hospital and went to the rec center to play basketball.

Meanwhile Riley and Jazmine were enjoying the movie, until…

"Oh!" Jazmine yelped.

"Jazz, are you iight?"

"Ugh, I think something kicked me in the- OHH!"

"We needs to go to da hospital! Someone call the ambulance!" Riley yelled.

"Hey man, calm down." A man said.

"Calm down! It's not like I'm saying that der is a bomb in dis theater!" Everyone gasped when Riley said bomb.

"Now, somebody call an ambulance!" Riley yelled, but everyone just stared at him. Riley turned over to Jazmine, who was moaning in pain.

"Fuck it! I'm taking her ma self."

Riley used all of his strength to lift Jazmine up, and carry her out of the theater. He went up to the man at the front desk.

"Yo man, call da ambulance!" Riley told him. The man quickly picked up and called 911. Riley helped Jazmine outside, where in a little while, the ambulance would show up. When it did, Riley helped Jazmine into the car, as Riley hopped in and sat by her side. The van drove them to the hospital, where the doctors helped her on to a stretcher. The staff rushed her into a room, where Riley was at her side, holding her hand. A doctor was reading some kind of paper.

"I suspect the baby is kicking, but never before have I seen such aggressiveness."

"Wat are you going to do?"

"We will have to inject her with some heavy painkillers."

Riley cringed, for he could not stand to see Jazmine in this condition.

"Riiiley, wha, what are they going to do to m-"

The doctor gave her an injection before she could finish her sentence. Riley's eyes began to water, and he decided to leave before he could cry, for that would make him look gay in front Jazmine, or so he thought. Riley walked out of the hospital, and decided to visit the grave of his dead brother. Ironically, the cemetery was right next to the hospital. Riley walked through, seeing all the graves. But when he got to his brother's gravestone, he saw something puzzling. There was a whole in front of the grave, and it seems like it was hand dug. Just then, Riley felt hands grab his neck. He tried to break free, but they were too strong.

"Sweet dreams, nigguh!" said Huey as he stabbed Riley in the stomach with a knife. Riley fell to his knees when it was pulled out. As Huey walked away, Riley was on the ground, as the world started to fade. He then felt his body start to regain feeling again, as he woke up.

"Where am I?" Riley asked.

The area started to lighten, as it was some kind of hotel room. A man was in front of him.

"Hello Riley. This is your room. You may have anything you please."

"Okay, Jeeves. I want a million dollars."

"Well, just look in that cabinet."

Riley quickly opened it and laughed as he spread all the dollars around him.

"Wait a minute, I was stabbed… and died."

"Yes, it was a mess wasn't it."

"Oh no."

"Well, it's all over now. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Ok, how about some bitches?"

And with that, 3 beautiful women walked through the door.

"This is tight!" Riley said. But over the next few days, Riley went through the same routine every day, and it started to get boring.

"Uh Jeeves, I don't understand, this place seems boring. Can I like rob a bank?"

"Sure! There is a nice bank across the street. Would you like a getaway car? Something inconspicuous I would suggest."

"Well, is there a chance… that I could get caught?"

"Well, I will make note of it."

"No! See, it's all fake. What's the fun if it is all fake?"

"I don't understand."

"I don't even know how I got here! Is there like a hall of records I can see?"

"Of course!" and in a flash, Riley was in front of a cabinet, with many others around it. Jeeves opened the file cabinet, and pulled out Riley's file. Riley took a look at it.

"Okay, tried to steal money several times, fought brother, selfish, killed brother, committed adultery. You see Jeeves?" Riley asked as Jeeves flashed him back to the room.

"See what?"

"I don't think I deserve to be here, I… I want to go to the other place."

"What, you mean heaven?" chuckled Jeeves.

"No! the other place!" answered Riley.

"Riley, this IS the other place!"

Riley felt unimaginable fear. He ran and tried to open the door. Jeeves laughed maniacally as Riley failed to open it. When he finally did, he stumbled through and found the next room filled with fog. He then saw a figure appear from the fog. It was his mother.

"Momma!" Riley asked running towards his mother.

"Riley, I raised you better than this to die this soon."

"I always missed you." 

"I did too." Riley looked at his mother. She basically looked like a girl version of Riley, as his father looked like a grown up version of Huey.

"Now, go back and live your life." And with that Riley's mom poked him in the chest, and Riley woke up in a hospital bed, with stitches in his stomach. Around him standing were Cindy, Robert, and Jazmine.

"Riley! You're alive!" yelled Jazmine.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to be a granddaddy anymo." Said Robert.

"I thoughts you were tougher den dat, Reezy." Cindy said.

"Guys! Huey is still alive! And we need to go get him!"

"Yo brotha is still alive?" asked Cindy.

"Yes, so we need to be on are toes. Granddad! You take Jazmine back to her house. Cindy! You go look around the hill, and I will go look around town.

"iight."


	15. Chapter 15 Jazmine's confrontation

Cindy was on top of the hill with her binoculars looking around town. She looked at Jazmine in front her house, just hanging out. To her surprise, she saw Huey walk up to Jazmine. Cindy continued to watch as Jazmine screamed for Riley, but because Riley was in town, He couldn't come to her aid. Cindy tried to call Riley, but her cell phone was dead. Jazmine kicked Huey in the crotch before he could grab her. Jazmine tried to run away, and Huey, ignoring the pain, Ran up to Jazmine and grabbed her. Cindy tried to run down the hill, but Huey was already kissing Jazmine by the time she got there. The two of them evilly smiled at Cindy, and started to punch and kick Cindy to the ground. Huey kicked Cindy across the face, knocking her out.

When Cindy woke up, she was still looking up at Riley and Jazmine. Cindy immidiently got up and attacked Jazmine.

"What da fuck were you thinking beatin me up!"

Riley grabbed Cindy and threw her off Jazmine.

"Wat da fuck Cindy?"

"Riley! I seriously think Jazmine is possessed or something! She attacked me! That's why I was on the ground!"

"So what happened?" asked Riley.

"I saw Huey come up to Jazmine, kiss her, and then they both start attacking me!"

"That's a lie Cindy! I was in my house the whole time! I just walked out and see you sleeping out on my lawn!"

"Cindy! I can't believe you would make such a lie just because you're jealous!"

"Riley! You have to believe me!"

"I don't! You shouldn't make up stupid lies like that!"

Riley saw the tears in Cindy's eyes.

"Cindy."

Cindy ran back to her post at the top of the hill.

"I should go talk to her."

"No Riley, stay with me, Riley. Cindy is probably letting this whole thing get to her head."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Yeah well, you stay here, and Imma go back to town."

"Alright."

Riley walked into town, but away from Jazmine's view. He walked up the hill, and sat next to Cindy.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what happened, but… Jazmine isn't possessed."

"Well, she must be brain washed or something."

"Listen Cindy…"

"Yes? Don't tell me, you think I'm crazy, right?"

"Well,"

"It's okay, if I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. Just don't let Jazmine control you, iight?"

"Okay."

"Any as your nigga, I'll protect you. I promise."

"Alright. You should go home and charge your cell phone."

"Sure." Cindy said running down the hill. She went over to her place, and went inside. Cindy put her phone in the charger. But she felt like she was not alone…

A/N sry for the short chapter


	16. Chapter 16 Riley's almost wedding

Huey came from behind Cindy, and grabbed her. Cindy did not want to end up like Jazmine, so she elbowed Huey in the stomach. Cindy quickly ran up into her mother's room and grabbed some pepper spray and sprayed it at Huey as he was about to hit her. Cindy had no other way of escaping, so she jumped out the window and forward rolled on the ground, preventing injury. Cindy started to run, but Huey had already jumped out the window and started chasing her. The chase led all the way to the outlet mall. Huey was a bit a ways behind Cindy, as she bumped into Robert, who was with Riley.

"Hi cutie pie!" Robert said to Cindy.

"Mr. Freeman! Huey is possessed and he's coming this way to kill us!"

"What! That terrorist of a grandson. Wait, I still don't understand."

"Uh, Huey is a zombie." Explained Cindy.

"He is? Well I have to stop him."

As Huey ran by, Robert quickly took off his belt and whipped his belt around Huey's leg, causing him to trip and tumble into the street. Huey looked up with a scowl, but before anyone could react…

"TAKE THIS NIGGA!"

Ruckus sped by with his school bus, which ran over Huey. Once he was hit, Huey's limbs, blood, and organs exploded all over the area. Ruckus did a u turn back to them, and got out of his car."

"*pant* yeah, thought I wouldn't come to yo aid."

"Ruckus?" Robert asked.

Just then two security officers came up to them.

"We saw the whole thing, and are going to put this man away for a very looooong time."

"No! I'm not going to press any charges." Robert answered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me!"

The two officers backed off and walked away.

"So now everything is back to normal, right Cindy?"

"Uh, eh heh heh… right." Cindy lied. There was still Jazmine to worry about. She seemed to be brainwashed, or maybe the curse was broken?"

"Uh, Reezy? Let's go back to Jazmine and tell her."

"Right. Granddad! Can you take us back home? I gotta prepare fo my weddin!"

"That's right! We scheduled it for tomorrow! Let's go now!"

The next day the wedding was being set up at the big field where the hill was. Little rooms were set up for the bride and groom to get ready. Riley was dressed up in a tux, while Jazmine was dressed in a big white dress.

Hours later when the ceremony started, Cindy took her seat. She was very nervous. As the wedding took place.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"No!" Cindy yelled and stood up, causing everyone to gasp.

"Cindy! I knew you were going to do this!"

"I can't let you do this, Riley! She is brainwashed!"

"For the last time, she is not!"

Cindy got up and was about to leave, but she noticed a small bowl of holy water. She grabbed the bowl, and ran over to Jazmine and dumped the bowl on her. Jazmine reacted in a way that Riley was not expecting.


	17. Chapter 17 aftermath

Jazmine started to shake violently, until she was on the floor wriggling about. After a bit, she stopped, and seemed to be dead.

"Ja, Jazmine?" Riley asked. Jazmine began to wriggle again as Riley noticed that her water broke.

"Ahhhh! Somebody call an ambulance!" Riley yelled. Cindy decided she proved her point and left.

Hours later at the hospital Riley fearfully waited for some news. A doctor finally came in to see Riley.

"Riley, your baby is just fine, but I'm sorry to say that Jazmine…"

"Naw, say it ain't so!"

"We did everything we could, But Jazmine didn't make it."

"Naw. Naw, you mean ta tell me she's… dead?" asked Riley, shivering in fright.

"I'm sorry."

Riley looked at the ground, saddened.

"But you may see your baby if you wish."

"iight."

The doctor took him into a room where another doctor was holding the baby.

"We found that the baby was being aggressive until it received its last nutrient from the mother."

"What would that be?"

"Holy Water."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, somehow just enough to make your son here calm."

"I see."

"Yeah, well your baby has to stay here for a couple days."

"Ok."

Riley called Robert to pick him up, but he wouldn't answer his phone.

Robert was taking a walk, shaken from the events that happened. He walked toward Ruckus's house, and saw he was being beat up by people.

"HELP! AW Thank god! Robert! You came to save me!"

Robert sighed and took off his belt. He began to beat the men with his belt. They backed off for a moment.

"We gave you a show, Ruckus! How dare you ruin our plans!"

"I was tryin to rid the world of one less jungle bunny. Was it too much ta ask?"

"Whatever, wedgie has other plans!" one of the men said as they ran.

"What was that all about, Ruckus?"

"Some guy from BET tryin to rough me up cause I killed yo grandson."

"Why… did you kill Huey?"

"Well, When I first figured he was possessed, I knew right away I had to kill him somehow."

"I see. Why would BET be mad at that?"

"I dunno."

Meanwhile Riley walked up the hill and sat by the tree. Without Jazmine, his life seemed to be without meaning. It wasn't before long that Cindy walked up the hill to sit next to Riley.

"You was right. You was right all along. I'm sorry fo not believing you. Of all the things dat happened, I guess I should have believed you."

"Yeah, well I guess it was kinda hard ta believe."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Naw, we're still cool, right? But after all I put you through, you will probably say no."

"We're cool."

"Well, there's something I fogot to tell you. You see, I actually slipped the condom on you, afta we were done."

"Wait! So you mean to tell me that You're…"

Cindy nodded.

"Aww maaan. Now I'm gonna have to take care of two kids!"

"Well…" Cindy said while putting her arm around Riley. "I could be dere momma."

Riley looked into Cindy's eyes and smiled. She smiled back. It wasn't often that the two of them shared a moment that was not forced to happen. It was these kinds of moments that Riley liked to share with Cindy. Riley was thinking but he was moving toward Cindy's face. Their lips met with each other. The kiss seemed different to Riley this time. It seemed to have more passion. When the two were done they looked at each other. Riley got a good look at Cindy. He loved her tough personality, her beautiful blonde pony tails, and her large, blue eyes. He hadn't felt this way about Cindy before, and he didn't know why.

"sooooo. Does dis mean… I can be yo gurl?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Riley answered back with a cocky smile.

"I think it means yes."

"Well," Riley said while getting up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm goin back to ma place. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile at the head offices of BET…

"How's our plans for causing trouble for Huey Freeman's friends and family?" Deborah Leevil asked the group.

"Uhhh. We hit a… snag"

Deborah slammed her hands on the table.

"WHAT!"

"Well, Huey and Jazmine were… killed."

Deborah got up and threw her chair at the man, knocking him out.

"What happened to the bodies?"

"Mistress Leevil, We have them right here."

The door opened, and two familiar faces waddled out. Their faces were weird, and confused looking. With drool dripping from their mouths, they looked like they were ready to kill.


	18. Chapter 18 the escape

"Excellent!" Leevil yelled as she grinned evilly. "But make their faces look more like they used to."

"Yes ma'am." The henchmen said as he took them out. Leevil continued to grin.

Meanwhile at Riley and Cindy were holding hands as they went to the house. When they got inside, they saw Robert on his recliner, sleeping.

"Yo C-merph, I ain't wanna see ma Granddad get all mad fo waking him, so you wanna go catch a movie?"

"Sure!"

Riley drove to the movies with Cindy. They decided to watch the new Jackass 3D. After they were done, they drove to the hospital to see Riley's baby.

"So what's the baby's name again?" Cindy asked.

"Chuck." Riley replied.

"Chuck? Oh yeah, now I remember. What do you think I should name ma baby?"

"How about Marty?"

"Dat sounds like a pretty good name."

"I thought it would. Dats what ma dad always said he wanted ma name ta be if I was a boy. He wanted a boy and not a girl."

"So den he really was a bear?"

The two shared a laugh.

"Sure Riley."

The two headed back to the house. Once they got there, Riley decided to go upstairs while Cindy made something for dinner. When Riley got to his room, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey big boy. You look tired."

Riley turned on the light. He was surprised and scared to see Jazmine, wearing a costume, the top consisting of bat wings, and showing off her bare mid section, and she also wore some black pants.

"Jazmine, I know dat really isn't you."

"It's all me." She said getting closer.

"And I know you just came ta kill me."

"Oh, no I won't." she said being inches from his body. Riley backed away, but Jazmine grabbed him. Riley elbowed her in the stomach, and ran out the room. Jazmine chased him until he reached the stairs. Jazmine lunged at Riley, but Riley ducked all the way down, and Jazmine tumbled down the stairs.

"Cindy! Watch out!" Riley yelled. Cindy came running in with a pot of boiling water. She poured the water on Jazmine, which made her scream. The flesh literally fell of her face, as all that was left was a bloody skull. She ran out the front door still screaming, and Riley and Cindy could see Huey and her run off outside.

"Riley! Jaz and Huey still alive!"

"I know! Wat we goin ta do!"

"We have ta find out wats goin on!"

Riley and Cindy quickly turned to Robert who was watching TV. The two walked over to the television, to see Deborah Leevil come on the screen.

"Greetings Riley and Cindy. It appears you had a brush with my new slaves."

Riley took the remote and changed the channel. After a little bit, Deborah came on, and she looked exhausted.

"Well, now you can see that I took over TV. What's that? You can survive without TV? Well let's see what everyone else has to think about it!"

"C-merph! Everyone now comin ta get us!"

"Wat we goin ta do?" she asked.

"We have ta go to da hospital, save chuck, den off ta mexico."

"What you two talkin about? You can't leave!" Robert protested.

"Dey goin kill you too, Granddad!"

"Alright fine! Let's go!"

The three of them went into the car, and began to drive.


	19. Chapter 19 The final happening

As they were driving, it wasn't before long that angry people came at them. Soon after, an angry mob was in front of them. Riley slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and ran over anyone who got in their way. After a few terrifying moments, they reached the hospital.

"I hope chuck is iight." Said Riley as he, Cindy, and Robert went inside the hospital. They quickly ran over to the lady at the front desk.

"Lady! I'm here ta pick up ma son! And please hurry!" Riley demanded. The lady quickly got up and led them to the ward where they had him. She quickly picked Chuck up and handed him to Riley. Riley cradled him in his arms as Cindy watched while smiling.

"Awwww." Cindy said. Robert went over to Riley.

"Riley, Let me hold him." Robert said. Riley handed him over.

"Oooohhhh. Hi there Chuck, I'm yo great Granddaddy." Robert said softly.

"Granddad! We have ta go now!" Riley told him. Robert nodded and the three were on their way out. They quickly got in the car as Riley noticed the mob after them. Riley quickly drove onto the street, and onto the Freeway. After a while, Robert spoke up.

"Uh Riley? I don't see why we are going to Mexico. I mean, Canada is much, much, closer."

"But Granddad, dare are a lot of homies and niggas in Mexico!"

"No, Riley. I want to live in a peaceful neighborhood."

"Fine Granddad." Riley said as he continued to drive. He took a turn, as their destination was now Canada. His first task was to drive through Pennsylvania. He had not the slightest idea where he was going, but he was just following the signs that said Gettysburg. Once he would reach Pennsylvania, he decided to take a rest stop at Harrisburg. Riley looked to his right, where Cindy was holding Chuck, while Robert was asleep in the back.

_**Hours later**_

"Wake up, C-merph!" Riley said shaking her.

"Why ain't ya just let me sleep?" Cindy answered waking up.

"Cause! We here at da first check point!"

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 2:34 in da morning."

"IN DA MORNING!" Cindy said raising her voice.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud! You goin ta wake up Chuck and Granddad."

"iight, fine. Where are we?"

"We're at a gas station in Harrisburg. I'm goin ta pick some water, beef jerky, and maybe some donuts and candy. Rememba, dare is a gun unda da seat."

"Ok, but Riley?"

"Yeah, C?"

Cindy grabbed his scruff and pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't." Riley said smiling. He got out of the car and purchased the supplies. He quickly got back and took the gas gun out of the car and put it on the rack. He then got back into the car and drove again.

It wasn't until 11:00 AM that day that they reached the border into New York. They would stop no longer, only for bathroom and food. It would take nearly a day and a half to get through the entire state. Riley was excited. The border to Canada was almost near. Almost 20 minutes later he finally reached the border, but Riley slammed on the break, which made Cindy wake up, and hold on to Chuck. They then stared at the horrific sight. There men with guns in black suits, all staring at the car. They then aimed their guns at the car, to which Riley, Cindy, and Robert came out the car holding their hands in the air, except for Cindy, who was holding Chuck. Some of the men ran at them and pointed the guns at the group, signaling them to move. They walked all the way into Canada, and kept walking. Cindy was getting really tired from holding Chuck that she almost fell. Riley put his arm around Cindy, and encouraged her to keep moving. Riley then took Chuck himself, so Cindy could walk better. After almost an hour of walking, they reached a huge building. The guards them took them and sent them in an elevator.

The Elevator kept going until it reached the top, where a desk was with the chair turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Riley, Cindy, and Robert. Oh, and you brought little Chuck here too."

"Wait! I know dat voice." Riley said. The chair turned around, and Riley looked into the eyes of Michael Caesar.

"Ceez! But how? Why?"

"Why don't you ask Cindy?" Caesar said causing Riley to turn at her.

"Reezy, it's a long story."

"WHAT!" Riley yelled."

"Well, a few years ago Caesar asked me on a date, and I rejected him. Den BET picked up on dis, and decided ta put him in charge fo some reason."

"It's because I whipped them into shape!" Yelled Caesar.

"You're insane!" Yelled Riley.

"Perhaps were all a little insane." Caesar said. He pressed a button on his desk, and a door opened behind him. Out walked Huey and Jazmine. But behind them was what really sent chills down Riley's spine. Behind them was Riley's parents, with red glowing eyes.

"No. It can't be dem!" Riley yelled hysterically.

"That's right, Riley! BET told me that they killed your parents, in an effort to promote racism!"

"It can't be!"

Riley's words were interrupted as a bunch of government agents came crashing through the windows, holding machine guns.

"You're under arrest!" yelled one of the men yelled as Caesar lifted his hands up. Just then, a bright light filled the room, and four small, three foot tall beings appeared. They had big heads, and dark, oval shaped eyes.

"We have been watching you since he very begging." One of the beings said. "Now we are here to take a stand!" the beings took out their weird, glowing weapons. Cindy and Robert hung onto Riley for dear life.

"Riley, dis can't be happening!" Cindy told him.

"Naw, dis must be da work of da government!"

"Naw Reezy, It is an alien conspiracy!" Cindy suggested.

"Naw naw, we all died and dis is hell!" Robert told them. Just as all hell was about to break loose, The ceiling collapsed where Caesar was. A ladder came down, and the three quickly ran and climbed it. When they got to the top, they looked into the smiling faces of Ed and Rummy.

"Damn! We thought you died! You betta get up here, because we set bombs all ova!" Ed yelled. They all got in and flew away as the building blew up with huge force.

_**Many months later**_

"Alright Riley, why you take me ta dis hill?" Cindy asked. They were on top of the hill, with the big tree behind them.

"Well, since Jazzy is gone…"

"Yes?"

"I was wonderin if you would…"

"YES?"

"Marry me." Riley said whipping out the ring. When Cindy laid her eyes on it, She grew tears in her eyes.

"Of Course I will!" Yelled Cindy smacking her lips on Riley's. They then walked away, but as they did, something caught Riley's eye. Did the tree just turn? Probably not, Riley thought to himself as he walked away with his bride to be.

_**THE END**_


	20. Chapter 20 epilouge

**Epilouge**

Ah, so the happy ending has approached, and all's well that ends well. Yes, they got married, and Cindy gave birth to Marty. But this story leaves some unanswered questions. Such as why the tree moved, or if BET will attack again. These questions will be answered, in the already posted sequel, The Tree of death:the other guy 2.


End file.
